


Что такое дом

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	Что такое дом

Не спрашивай меня, что для меня дом – все привычные ответы окажутся ложью. Или правдой, которую ты не захочешь услышать. Ты ведь не любишь слышать то, что и так знаешь.  
Считают, что дом – это место где ты родился. Но у меня нет своей улицы, города, страны и даже планеты. У меня есть только дорога вне времени и пространства, только вечное движение. Лишь в самом сердце временной воронки я дома. Ты не знаешь, но иногда, когда мне удается уговорить тебя поспать, я прихожу в консольную Тардис. Касаюсь тумблеров, назначение которых понимаю лучше тебя, завороженно слежу за переливами цветов центральной колонны или просто закрываю глаза, прислоняюсь к стене и слушаю. Тардис едва заметно подрагивает под моими лопатками, тихо-тихо жужжит и мурлычет, согревает меня и шепчет, что все будет хорошо. А за стеной шумит время. Ты говорил, что ты видел время и что сбежал, испугавшись. Я время слушаю, и ничего более прекрасного мне слышать не доводилось.  
Говорят, что дом – это люди, с которыми тебе хорошо и спокойно. С тобой спокойно не бывает никогда. Не только из-за твоей привычки находить приключения. Вовсе нет, это у нас общее. Но ты никогда не смотришь мне в глаза чересчур долго. Ты не хочешь увидеть там свое будущее. Свою смерть. И ты что-то знаешь обо мне, правда? Иначе отчего ты бываешь печален и так старательно убрал с консоли все календари? Чертовы спойлеры, мы, конечно же, не будем об этом говорить.  
Для меня дом – это не «где», не «с кем», и даже не «когда». Я не знаю, что такое дом для меня. Знаю только, что он у меня есть.


End file.
